History Repeats Itself
by God-Alert
Summary: During the Giant War History Almost repeats itself like what happened on the Manhattan bridge.


"Ok Percy and me will watch the right side, Piper, Hazel, the left, Jason the middle. Leo how long do you need?" Annabeth asked

"Only 5 minutes tops." Leo said

"Alright lets do this guys." Annabeth said

They all went to the sides to be faced by dozens of monsters.

"Lets do this sea-weed brain." Annabeth said smiling

"The pleasure is all mine wise-girl." Percy said smiling back

They all fought for their lives for what seemed like forever, but was only 4 minutes.

"DONE!" Leo said finally.  
Annabeth turned around, "Alright guys lets-" but was cut off by a monster thrusting his sword into her side, and with a scream she fell to the ground.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled running over to her but monsters where already starting to go around her. "Get away!" He yelled and water erupted from the river down below and hit all the monster near Annabeth and killing them.

Percy knelt down next to her and grabbed her in his arms and brought her near where Leo was. Hazel moved to where they were to make sure no monster got to them. "Oh my gods, im such an idiot. Im such an idiot…" Percy kept saying over and over again while he was trying to block her wound.

"Percy…?" Annabeth chocked out

"Im right here, im right here…" Percy said holding her tighter.

"Im…im so-so stupid…this time no poison on the blade though.." She almost whispered, but smiled.

"Annabeth your going to be fine, just like last time ok?" Percy said worried.

"Ya…just-Ahhh!" Annabeth tried to say but was stopped by the pain.

Hazel looked behind her and around to see that everyone else was panicking.

"Percy take your shirt off and block her wound so no more blood gets out of her side. Jason-" Hazel started to say but Leo cut her off.

"You want him to take his shirt off?" Leo asked confused, but Percy had already taken it off.

"Yes now shut up and let me talk." Hazel said back to Leo, "Jason and Leo throw the most powerful thing of lighting and fire at these monster as you can, Piper and Frank catch them when they fall over, and yes I expect you to fall over." Both Leo Jason both nodded while fighting. "Now after Jason and Leo almost kill them selves, I going to set this bomb off and we are going to sprint the heck out of here. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." They all said in unison.

"Jason and Leo get ready." Hazel said, "Ready, now!"

The Sky became dark and the air became hot. At this point Percy had Annabeth in his arms and his shirt on her wound. "Percy go to the ship now and get Annabeth some nectar and ambrosia." Percy nodded and started spiriting.

Percy had never ran so fast in his life. Annabeth was now crying into his shoulder, which only made his run faster. He got to the ship and jumped on board. He ran to the infirmary and put her on the table. He threw open the cabinets and looked for the nectar, ambrosia and bandages.

"Annabeth come on stay with me..stay with me.." Percy said grabbing her hand and pulling his shirt off her wound.  
"Percy…I cant…" Annabeth breathed out

"Yes you can." Percy said grabbing a towel and some water to clean up the blood.

"I cant-" But Percy cut her off by kissing her softly

"Yes you can Annabeth, you survived the Sea of Monsters, holding up the sky, the Labyrinth, saved Olympus, and Arachnid. You can do this ok, think of College, where do you want to go?" Percy asked while starting to clean her wound.

"Um…I-AH-I want to go to YNU with you…" Annabeth whispered

"Sorry for hurting you, and what about Camp Jupiter?" Percy asked, "Also I have to take off your shirt to heal this better."

"Trying…to get to…second-AH-base?" Annabeth said laughing softly

Percy smiled at her and took it off without hurting her, "What about camp Jupiter?" He asked again pouring some nectar on her wound.  
"I-AH!" She yelled grabbing his hand.

"Im sorry, Im sorry." Percy said still pouring someone on her wound.

"I didnt survive all that to go there…" Annabeth said relaxing

Percy smiled, "Ok eat this." He said putting ambrosia in front of her mouth, "What do you want to major in?"

Annabeth ate it and threw her head back in pain, "Architecture, I-AH- thought you knew….that…." She said getting quieter.

"Annabeth, no no, stay with me, I did know that I just wanted to hear you say it." Percy said pouring more nectar on her wound, "Give me your hand, dont stop squeezing it, ok?"

"Ok…" Annabeth said squeezing his hand.

"Leo! Start the engine!" He heard Hazel scream from out side.

"Im going!" Leo shouted back but he heard a thud.

"Piper help him! Frank get to the infirmary to help Percy!" Hazel shouted again

He soon heard the engine start and the felt the ship go up. The door opened and frank came inside, "How is she?"

"Good…I think…" Percy said still feeling her squeezing his hand

"Alright, scoot over let me look." Frank said..

Percy scooted over and sat next to Annabeth, putting her head in his lab, "You're ok…you're ok…." Percy kept whispering to her.

"Ok you did good Percy, just she needs rest and she shouldn't move." Frank said, "Ill…um go get her new cloths….or get Piper to go it….ya I will get Piper to do it…" Frank said getting up and leaving

"Ok you can let go of my hand if you want to sweet-heart." Percy said moving the hair out of her face.

"No…" Annabeth said leaning into his hand.

Percy smiled, "You dont have too, you dont ever have too." He said kissing her forehead. "Go to sleep wise-girl, you're going to be ok, go to sleep."

"Hmm…ok….I love you…" She mumbled going to sleep

"I love you too…."

**Hope you all liked that one-shot! Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
